Inocente acto
by Akarii' Neko-chan
Summary: Lemmón RinxMikuo: los vocaloids han decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero lo que comenzó con algo inocente, se convirtió en algo muy pervertido... /-/ mal summary pero lean por favor xD


_**Lemmón RinxMikuo… con algo de LenxMiku ojalá les guste**_

_**Dedicado a Mako DS**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ni Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo escribo esto con fines de diversión…_

**-¨-****Inocente acto**** -¨-**

Un día de verano los Vocaloids decidieron que era hora de divertirse e ir a pasar el tiempo en unas cabañas que estaban cerca de la playa que era parte de la compañía, y estaban a 2 horas de distancia de Tokio.

Todos estaban muy felices ya que tendrían un merecido descanso de 5 días.

Pero a las previas horas de partir Miku recibió una llamada de Luka…

—Hola?—contestó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

—Ee… si Miku… bueno, creo que será mejor que Mikuo, Rin, Len y tu se adelanten en ir a las cabañas—dijo Luka con un tono molesto.

—Porqué? Ocurrió algo contigo, Meiko, Gakupo y Kaito?

—La verdad es que Meiko se emborrachó y golpeó a un policía mientras comprábamos algunas cosas, y pues de alguna manera todos terminamos involucrados en el asunto y ahora estamos en la cárcel sin derecho a fianza por dos días… así que ustedes si quieren pueden ir a divertirse, nosotros llegaremos con dos días de atraso a las cabañas— explicó la peli rosa… Miku asintió algo sorprendida y colgó.

Luego de eso fue a avisarle a su hermano y a los gemelos sobre la situación, pero a ellos no les sorprendió tanto la situación, ya que de Meiko se puede esperar todo, lo único que podían hacer era adelantarse y divertirse tal y como lo había dicho Luka.

A demás había una persona muy entusiasmada con este paseo ya que podría pasar tiempo con Mikuo… la pequeña Rin Kagamine, un tierna o… más bien bipolar rubia de ojos azules, la mayor de los gemelos Kagamine, quien tenía profundos sentimientos por el hermano mayor de su amiga Miku, y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos.

En el viaje se podía notar a una Rin muy nerviosa, a Len y Miku muy cariñosos, y a un Mikuo muy molesto, bueno, por ser el mayor se supone que debía estar celoso de que su hermana estuviera así con el menor de los gemelos.

**Ya en la playa:**

Los cuatro comenzaron a bajar su equipaje y a ordenar las cabañas, una de las chicas, y la otra de los chicos. Por lo que Len dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Mikuo, y Rin con Miku…

Y bueno… el primer día fue épico, ya que el menor de los Kagamine no dejaba de coquetear con Miku, mientras que el hermano mayor de ella solo se encargaba de mirar de manera asesina al chico.

Y Rin… pues, ella tenía sus propios problemas, no sabía en como confesársele a Mikuo, ni en cómo llamar siquiera su atención, la atormentaba el hecho de que él quizá no le importaría…

Pero mientras que Len y Miku pasaban tiempo juntos Rin se acercó a Mikuo y comenzó a hablarle.

—E...estas bien Mikuo nii-san? Te noto algo molesto—dijo la rubia con timidez…

—Más o menos… pero no es nada por lo que preocuparse—respondió él sonriendo y levantando la cabeza, pero en el momento donde miró a Rin se sonrojó al ver que ella vestía una lindo bikini—que linda te vez Rin-chan—agregó el aguamarina sonrojado y atontado.

—G..gracias—respondió ella sonrojada. Pero de pronto se fijó en que un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de la nariz del chico quien aun no dejaba de mirarla—Mikuo nii-san! Estás bien? Tu nariz…

—L…lo siento mucho! … no...no es que sea un pervertido… pero es que… el solo hecho de verte así…yo—explicaba él ruborizado al igual que Rin—lo siento iré a limpiarme…

Y así fue como empezó todo en ese primer día de pequeñas vacaciones. La pequeña Rin tenía un cierto grado de felicidad… y sin darse cuenta llegó la _noche. __**(N.A: jeje cosas pervertidas sucederán) **_

Cuando era hora de dormir y los chicos y las chicas estaban en sus respectivas cabañas. Y Rin aprovechó para contarle a su amiga sobre sus sentimientos…

—Y eso es lo que sucede Miku-chan… me gusta tu hermano y no sé como decírselo—explicaba la rubia desesperada.

—No te preocupes Rin yo te ayudaré!

—¿Y cómo harás eso?—interrogó…cuando de pronto escucharon un gran alboroto que venía desde la cabaña de los chicos donde se suponía que dormirían Len y Mikuo… las chicas fueron a investigar aun cuando usaban pijama.

Abrieron la puerta rápidamente sin tocar y se encontraron con un molesto Len y un molesto Mikuo que estaban lanzándose cosas.

—No quiero que te acerques a mi hermanita!—gritaba Mikuo mientras le lanzaba cosas a Len quien estaba escondido bajo la cama.

—Cállate estúpido Mikuo! No tienes derecho de decirme eso! ¿o crees que no vi lo que pasó hace un par de horas con Rin?—se defendía el rubio cubriéndole la cabeza.

En ese momento las dos chicas entraron en acción y calmaron la situación…

—Hermano cálmate!—dijo Miku sujetándolo

—Yo no puedo dormir bajo el mismo techo que Len! así que iré a dormir con Rin-chan y contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso… Len estará solo—agregó la aguamarina.

—Y eso qué?

—Eso es cruel! Así que esto es lo que haremos, Rin se quedará a dormir contigo y Len irá a dormir conmigo—explicó Miku sin inmutarse, todos menos ella se sonrojaron.

—Qué?—preguntó Mikuo, pero en ese momento su hermana ni siquiera le dio tiempo para actuar ya que tomó de la mano a Len y salió de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta con llave—espera Miku Hatsune!—pero ya era tarde… ahora Rin y Mikuo estaban solos y no les quedaba de otra que ir a dormir.

Habían varias camas en esa cabaña pero ellos se recostaron en camas que estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, aun así la gemela Kagamine tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, debido a sus nervios y a que le temía un poco a la obscuridad después de una película de miedo que Meiko les había mostrado antes de venir, y cuando Mikuo se dirigía a apagar la luz Rin intentó contenerse pero su miedo fue más que obvio.

El chico se percató de eso, por lo que ya con las luces apagadas se acercó a donde ella estaba y le susurró al oído.

—Tienes miedo Rin-chan?—preguntó.

—S..solo un poco— ella se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Él sonrió tiernamente y se recostó a su lado.

—Te molesta si me recuesto contigo? No quiero que tengas miedo…

—E…está b…bien, gra…gra…gracias—tartamudeó ella.

Y así continuó…luego, por estas extrañas cosas de la vida… un pequeño giro por parte de Rin alteró toda la situación.

Dado a ese giro inocente ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Mikuo, los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara y eran incapaces de separarse, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable…

Comenzaron a besarse primero lentamente, pero poco a poco el beso se tornó más apasionado hasta que Rin terminó por ganarse sobre Mikuo.

El chico estaba sorprendido con la actitud por parte de ella, pero solo se dejó llevar por aquella extraña chispa que había nacido entre ambos…

En tanto seguían besándose apasionadamente Mikuo con timidez comenzó a colocar sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Rin, quien estaba sonrojada, ya que era la primera vez que besaba, y en especial de esa manera.

Pero lo que comenzó con inocentes caricias, pronto pasó a mayores, ya que la rubia de a poco desabotonó la camisa que llevaba puesta el aguamarina dejando su torso bien desarrollado al descubierto, él comenzaba a sonrojarse pero sus manos traviesas también recorrían el cuerpo de ella con algo de inseguridad…

Luego de eso la chica apenada pero decidida se quitó el pijama que constaba de solo un vestido corto, quedando solo en ropa interior. Mikuo se sentí y abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

—Rin-chan, ¿estás segura?

—S..si—respondió ella entre jadeos, Mikuo sonrió, en tanto sus lenguas se unían y aquellos besos fueron bajando por el cuello de Rin, pasando por sus pequeños pechos haciéndola gemir fuertemente.

Le quitó delicadamente el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos. El chico sensualmente se posó sobre la rubia besando cada parte de su delicado cuerpo. Rin arqueaba su espalda de placer al sentir estas caricias tan confortantes. Mientras que ella como podía hacía que Mikuo se sacara los pantalones, dejando su gran y erguido miembro al descubierto. La chica estaba nerviosa, sería su primera vez pero a este punto ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que se apoderó de la situación muy rápido, tomó la erección de Mikuo y comenzó a lamerla lentamente, al chico se le escapaban varios gemidos de placer al sentir esa agradable sensación… ella seguía lamiendo hasta que hizo que la mayor parte del miembro entrara en su boca…

Minutos después Mikuo y Rin volvieron a besarse como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, mientras que el chico recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos hasta que llegó a su intimidad.

Los dos estaban muy excitados, en especial cuando el aguamarina introdujo su dedo al interior de ella haciéndola gemir de manera placentera para ambos.

Y cuando los dos sintieron que fue el momento, las palabras no fueron necesarias para dar autorización.

Mikuo se posó entre las piernas de Rin mientras que ella las abría para hacer más fácil todo.

Hasta que por fin él comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. La primera vez generó un gran gemido de placer y dolor por parte de Rin (sin contar los ligeros gruñidos que se le escapaban a Mikuo) pero después de cada estocada dolía menos y se podía sentir cada vez mas placer.

—Mi…Mikuo nii-san—gemía por mas Rin al sentir como él entraba y salía de su interior mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

Y así juntos jadeaban y gemían sin dejar de sudar por la excitación que querían que nunca acabara.

Pero de lo que ellos no se habían percatado era que no se habían dedicado a controlar cuanto ruido hacían en su acto Hot.

Y sus hermanos habían escuchado el pequeño alboroto y habían ido a investigar. Al acercarse mas y mas a la cabaña se podía escuchar más claramente todo, no podían ver nada ya que todo estaba muy obscuro, pero la luz no era necesaria para saber la verdad.

Len y Miku no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse más.

—E..esto no es justo!—se quejó Len.

—A..a qué te refieres con eso?—preguntó la aguamarina sonrojada.

—Yo también quiero… divertirme así contigo…Miku—respondió él en un puchero y sonrojado.

—B..bueno… la noche aún es joven—dijo Miku con un tono pervertido, Len sonrió y juntos fueron a su cabaña…iban a divertirse tal cual sus hermanos lo hacían.

**Volviendo con Rin y Mikuo:**

El joven aguamarina seguía con su acto de penetrar delicadamente a la rubia quien gemía y gemía.

—R…Rin…v..voy a salirme… ya n..o resiste—decía entre jadeos.

—V..vente dentro, no te salgas por favor Mikuo nii-san—pidió la chica…

Él le obedeció y dejó que su "líquido" saliera en el interior de la joven.

Ese definitivamente había sido la mejor sensación de placer que los dos habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Después de este lujurioso acto cayeron exhaustos a la cama el uno junto al otro.

—Me gustas… Rin-chan—dijo Mikuo besándola tiernamente.

—También me gustas—aseguró la rubia…

Se abrazaron cariñosamente y se durmieron, dispuestos a volver a repetir esta pequeña travesura que había surgido de la nada…

**FIN.**

_**No soy experta en Lemmón, (para nada) pero espero haya sido de su agrado… nos leemos en la próxima historia**_


End file.
